


[Podfic] Crystallize

by Chantress



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pre-Slash, Snow, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: A peaceful mission develops some unforeseen complications, and Qui-Gon Jinn learns something new about Obi-Wan Kenobi, and something new about himself.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Crystallize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crystallize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203349) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



> Recorded for KeeperofSeeds for ITPE 2019!

**Title:** Crystallize  
 **Author:** torch  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** Star Wars  
 **Pairing:** Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi (pre-relationship)  
 **Rating:** Not Rated  
 **Length and format:** 02:07:30, mp3  
 **Warnings:** canon-typical violence and peril

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nk6homtaqdaia09/Crystallize.mp3/file)


End file.
